Lamp
by sakubon
Summary: Komaeda is snooping around when he comes across an important antique lamp that Junko has. This lamp provides the only light in Junko's dark mind. But it's not really that bright. She's going to punish him.


Three years ago, there was a lamp. It was really old and had a floral lampshade. This special lamp was owned by the infamous Junko Enoshima.

It was passed down from generation to generation and seeing as how she swore to never, ever bear children, it was the lamp's time to end. To die.

In the event that she fell in love (which will definitely NEVER happen), she'd pass it down to them. But like any story, there was a plot twist. Who could possibly change her dark, twisted soul?

Komaeda. The annoying, ugly little brat. All he would do was follow her around and nag her, tell her his newest (useless) ideas. Worst of all, he kept saying that he was "Junko Enoshima's biggest fan!"

Finally she snapped. Komaeda was snooping around Junko's things when he came across the lamp. "Why would Junko have something like this here?" He picked it up, felt it in his hands. "This is pretty ugly," he said and threw it. It landed in Junko's hands.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She roared.

"N-nothing, Miss Junko!" He said as he backed into the wall behind himself.

"Don't you lie to me, you ugly little rat." She put her hands on either side of his head, the lamp now sitting back on the side table. "I knew you'd find it sooner or later... I'm quite hurt that you'd call it ugly."

Komaeda gulped. She was at least three inches taller than him, towering over him. There's no way he could escape her wrath.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself you worm?"

"I love the lamp, if you love it!"

"Pfft. Liar."

"One thing I'll never lie about is the fact that I... I love you, Junko." Their hearts sped up instantly at his admission. Sure, all komaeda ever did was praise the ground Junko walked on, but never has he actually admitted to loving her so… sincerely. She wasn't even sure if he was capable... or if she was even capable...

Slowly, Komaeda took Junko's hand and put it to his own cheek, making her caress him. "Well, Mistress Junko? You won't hit me will you?"

She closed her eyes. "No." He tried to hug her. "Not so fast, you runt. If moves are being made, they're on my terms. Got it?" She grabbed him by his matted hair, got the lamp, and dragged him to her master bedroom. He didn't even put up a fight.

Junko threw him onto the giant bed and ordered him to undress himself. Komaeda obeyed like the obedient mutt he is. He was down to his underwear when Junko stopped him. "Leave them on and get on your stomach." She moved toward him and sat the lamp beside his head. Komaeda lay flat on his stomach with his hands above his head, comfortable, save for the hard, loud hammering in his chest. Junko grabbed a pair of scissors from the bedside drawer and cut a hole in Komaeda's underwear, right where his asshole was.

"Miss Junko…?" he called curiously. She remained silent and pulled his ass into the air, the hole in his underpants pulling back and exposing his hairy asshole. He shuddered. "Oh, I get it now… please do what you want to me, Miss Junko Enoshima!"

"Shut up." She slapped him across the cheek and he shivered. Junko picked up the lamp and took the lampshade and bulb off, leaving the base exposed. She slid something over it. Komaeda couldn't see what she was doing behind him, but he heard the click of a container being opened and closed. Then he felt something cold along his exposed butthole. "Hope you're ready for this." She pushed the lamp base in.

"Junko!" He was surprised, not really because he was being penetrated with a lamp, but more, he realized, because he had addressed Junko improperly. He felt guilty, but got over it as she stuck the lamp in deeper. It went pretty far, and no one in the room was surprised.

Junko was surprised, however, when she pulled the lamp out, little pellets came with it. Every time she went in a certain way and pulled out, a little nugget on the condom stared at her. She scrunched her nose as Komaeda enjoyed himself yelling, "Yes, Miss Junko! That hits the spot!" He was only disappointed that he hadn't thought of this sooner.

A little later, they got bored. "Turn over," Junko said. He complied. "Take this and fuck yourself." She relinquished power over the lamp and turned to put on some gloves. He watched her curiously, sliding the lamp quickly and harshly into his dirty hole. Why are you doing that?" he asked.

Junko reached down and pulled the front of Komaeda's underwear down to the underside of his balls, exposing him. She applied more lube to her gloves and tentatively stroked him. "You're filthy. I don't want to get my hands dirty from your disgusting dick." He said nothing more as he watched junko give him a hanjob. Junko started to feel the bile rise in her throat as she watched the dirt from his dick slide around from the lube onto her gloves and around his skin. As she continued, she got angry. Why is he so dirty? Komaeda began to sing with pleasure as she started literally beating his dick out of rage.

"Thank you, Junko!" He screamed as he came into his own hair.

They settled down. Junko got rid of her gloves, took the condom off of the lamp and threw it in Komaeda's face. Some carrots he ate earlier smudged onto his nose. He didn't even blink.

"Clean yourself up, you filthy, disgusting pig. I don't want to see your face for the next 3 days. If I do, I'll kill you." She said. As she walked away, she added, "Put my lamp in the front corridor. As soon as possible." Komaeda smiled brightly.

"Yes, Junko Enoshima, love of my life!" He said after her. He immediately got dressed and put the lamp on the table in the hallway for everyone to admire.


End file.
